Musical Life
by r0b0t1c5-b4c0n
Summary: Random songs I thought fit the characters, and thought would be fun to write. Set at whatever random time I set it at so HA! Read my other fic just because you are nice! I will have a chapter with my OC in it too... Just saying... K  just in case
1. Fang:Savior

_**\~*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JAMES PATTERSON DOES.*~\**_

**~Fang's POV~**

_Great idea, Dr. Martinez. 'Let's have a group gathering with both flocks!' It's like asking two groups of hunting, big animals, to be in the same cage. _I thought, literally invisible to everyone else.

I was arguing with Max about our flocks like usual now, and stormed off in the hallway, leaning against the wall, listening to the fighting.

At least there was food home cooked by Iggy. _God, what happened to us all?_

Nudge insisted on the radio being on, and we only said yes if we got to pick, we being the older kids. Rock music won. At least we all pretty much agreed on that.

I got sick of arguments that had to do with nothing related to each flock, like music-. Wait… I was just thinking about that…

_Sorry Fang, but I brought it up… _Angel, our youngest, yet sometimes wisest, birdkid that we have in either flock. She also reads minds. Kinda important fact to know about angel…

I mentally sighed. _Angel, mind if I have some alone time? I kinda enjoy that about minds you know?_

_Oh, yeah, sorry Fang. Come back soon please! _She replied.

I sighed and started listening to the music that was on.***~A/N:Song is in bold. Randomness in background is in normal, and Fang's thoughts are underlined.~***

**It kills me not to know this,**

Hey, it's Savior by Rise Aginst. Been awhile since I've heard this..

**But I've all but just forgotten, what the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them.**

It's like Max and I. We knew everything about each other and were best friends. And now?

**As the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is dropping. Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten.**

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT!" Nudge and Ella yelled at Maya and Max who were in a stand-off right now.

**There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place,**

"IT'S HER FAULT!" Max yelled, pointing at Maya. "SHE WAS THE ONE HOLDING MY BOYFRIEND'S HAND!"

Dear Lord….

**And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds. But seldom do these words ring true, when I'm constantly failing you.**

I mentally sighed as to not give away where I was. Who has failed who here?

**Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear. So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out? 'Cause I don't know.**

Apparently, one person flies off while the other finds someone else, and the one that flew away finds someone too. 

**That's when she said I don't hate you boy, I just want to save you while there's still something left to save.**

"These guys are all insane," I hear Ratchet whisper softly.

**That's when I told her I love you girl, but I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh.**

"Yeah, I mean, we all are alike. Like you and me, super hearing and _amazing _sight," I heard Iggy exaggerate, earning a small chuckle from me, so he poked his head around the corner.

**And the day pressed on like crushing weights, for no man does it ever wait, like memories of dying days that deafen us like hurricanes.**

Oh the irony…

"Dude?"

**Bathed in flames we held the brand, uncurled the fingers in your hand, pressed into the flesh like sand, now do you understand?**

"Hm?" I answered Iggy.

Geez, this song is my life.

**So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out? 'Cause I don't know.**

"You just went somewhere else for a sec. What's up?" Iggy asked, our old friendship coming back together.

**That's when she said I don't hate you boy, I just want to save you while there's still something left to save.**

Wish THAT were true…

**That's when I told her I love you girl, but I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh.**

Wish I told her sooner….

**One thousand miles away, there's nothing left to say, but so much left that I don't know. We never had a choice, this world is too much noise**

I sighed, and turned to Iggy with my classic half smile on my face.

**It takes me under, it takes me under once again. I don't hate you**

"I don't hate you, Ig."

**I don't hate you, no**

"Shock huh?" I continued, just in time with the song.

**So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out? 'Cause I don't know.**

He smiled in return.

**That's when she said I don't hate you boy, I just want to save you while there's still something left to save.**

"YES! My old sarcastic-as-heck-emo-like-Fnick is back!" Iggy cheered, just to stop the arguing.

**That's when I told her I love you girl, but I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh. I don't hate you. I don't hate you, oh, oh.**

I popped around the corner and waved while everyone just stared at us like we are crazy,,, which we are.

**I don't hate you, I don't hate you, no, oh, oh.**

"Hey Max?" I asked.

"Yeah Fang?"

"Listen to the song later. It explains everything," I said in a mysterious way, and left with Ratchet smiling and Iggy laughing.

Last thing I heard before I closed the door to my temporary room I'm sharing with Ratchet and Dylan: "IGGY! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN _NOW!_" followed by laughter.


	2. Iggy:BYOB

_**\~*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JAMES PATTERSON DOES.*~\**_

**~Iggy's POV~**

_I._ _Hate. This. Place_, I thought in annoyance. Wanna guess where?

2 hints: Not The School and not a fight among our groups. We have a mutual agreement that we will let each other suffer. Why?

We were forced to go on a vacation to an amazing place in California. Yeah, forced. How often does that happen.

Anyway, we were hanging in Montery(our vacation spot), when Nudge decided to yap on and on about how she wanted to go somewhere more exotic. I swear, No one can take much of her.

We realized we are all similar somehow, besides being mutants, and Nudge finally shut up.

So I got up and ruined it. "Anyone wanna here one of the best songs EVER?" I asked.

Gazzy jumped up and yelled, "ME!" knowing what song I was going to play. Everyone looked confused.

Yes I'm still friggin' blind, we just got a white hotel room.

I went over to or Ipod dock that we brought and put in my Ipod.

_Iggy, what song is it? _Angel thought-asked me.

I simply smirked. _You'll see._

I found BYOB by System of a Down and played it. ***~A/N:Song is in bold. Randomness in background is in normal, and Ig's thoughts are underlined.~***

When the marching began and the guitar started playing, Gazzy and I decided to march around like Nazis. I always picture that for some reason, I don't know why though… It's fun and I could almost feel the nervousness in the air because Gazzy and I were grinning a lot.

**YOU!**

"DANG IT IGGY!" Nudge yelled. Smart kid, she knows what is going on.

**WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?**

"I'm already lost…" Ella chimed in from the couch.

**Barbarisms by Barbaras, with pointed heels.**

This will be fun.

**Victorious, victorieas, kneel, for brand-new spanking deals. Marching forward hypocritic and hypnotic computers. You depend on our protection, yet you feed us lies from the table cloth.**

"Iggy…" Max stated in a _WHAT-THE-FRIG-ARE-YOU-PLANNING?_ voice.

**Lalalalalala ooouuuuu.**

Cue random hysterical laughter. We are on schedule here.

**Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time. Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine.**

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY GUYS!" Gazzy and I shouted.

**Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth. Breaking into Fort Knox stealing our intentions.**

Gazzy and I high-fived, because there is still a plan to all of this.

**Hangars sitting dripped in oil, crying FREEDOM! Handed to obsolition*~A/N:idk how to spell it…~*, still you feed us lies from the table cloth.**

Gazzy snagged the dock while I grabbed my Ipod, and we ran out onto the beach.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING!" Max, Ella, Angel, and Nudge yelled after us, in confused/irritated/I-will-kill-you kind of tones, Max having all 3.

No one worry, everyone followed us out of the house…

**Lalalalala ouuuu.**

…As I still blasted the song. We made the dock so that we can plug it in anywhere, as long as it had a power source. I love solar panels.

**Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time. Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine. Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time. Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine. **

Gazzy and I stood in the middle of the beach, waiting for the rest of the gang to catch up. When they got there, we pulled out mini-bombs AKA fireworks. This is going to be fun. Especially since it's sunset and will freak other people out. I thought, blocking my mind from Angel.

**Blast off, it's party time! And we don't live in a facist nation.**

As soon as it said blast off, Gazzy and I chucked the mini-bombs we filled with dye, after pulling the pin out in a grenade-like style, and chucked them into the air.

**Blast off, it's party time! And where the ~fegfg~ are you? *~A/N: The random letters are a certain curse word mixed around so you can't tell what it is~***

When it said blast off again, we chucked the last two mini bombs, and the other ones rained down black and purple dye. We can chuck these tiny bombs really high.

**Where the ~fyeuw~ are you? Where the ~fruofrewh~ are you? Why don't the presidents fight the war?**

Everyone was laughing really hard, and we all started doing stupid dances to the song. I'm happy we are actually doing SOMETHING now.

**Why do they always send the poor? Why don't the presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor? WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!**

By now, everyone was drenched in black, purple, red, and orange dye. Of course, Fang had a lot of black and barely any other color. What's up with him and black?

_Iggy, this is a lot of fun! _Angel thought at me.

I smiled and thought back, I knew it would be. That's why Gazzy and I set this up.

**Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth. Breaking into Fort Knox stealing our intentions. Hangars sitting dripped in oil, crying FREEDOM! Handed to obsolition, still you feed us lies from the table cloth.**

Uh oh….. I thought.

Thankfully, Nudge noticed. "MARTINEZ ON THE MOVE!" Star whipped around, and sprinted to the other side of the beach, trying to be slow but going faster than anyone could see. Max flew over there and was there in 2 seconds, considering her super-fast flying speed.

**Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time. Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine. Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time. Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sun…**

"**WHERE THE ~FHRUTGE~ ARE YOU GUYS!" **Wait what? Oh… That was Dr. Martinez and the music saying the same basic thing. We all laughed super hard, and Kate found a piece of metal she uses for when she is irritated(super-strength.. We sound like super heroes), and bent it into 'here'.

**Where the ~fyeuw~ are you?**

We all laughed and ran away.

**Why don't the presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor? Why don't the presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor?**

We all collapsed into a pile of Black, red, purple, and orange as soon as we reached the other side of the beach. It's a super big beach, if you couldn't tell.

**Why, do, they always send the poor? Why, do, they always send the poor?** **Why, do, they always send the poor? They always send the poor! THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!**

"Wow I forgot the song was playing." Dylan said.

"Well, let's see…" Gazzy started as we were about to finish our plan.  
>"We were sent to have fun even though we are poor…"<p>

"We are fed from a table cloth every day." Fang stated, making everyone laugh.

"We danced in an improve desert and blow up the sunshine." Maya said, pointing at where the sun was, and is now covered by clouds. We laughed even harder.

"We had a super fun time! I mean, at least, I did, not sure about you guys, but that was so fun! With all of the-" Nudge exclaimed excitedly before max rolled over and clamped her mouth shut.

"We were asked where the heck are we." Ratchet, Holden, and I said at the same time, while we all were still laughing our guts out. That sounds painful…

Fang pointed towards Dr Martinez, who held the metal 'here' in her hands. "And we still don't know why she sends us to fight the war."

And thus ends our plan, and pursued our laughing hysterically/insanely fit.

"Guys, what just happened?" we were asked by Max's mom.

"NOTHING!" we all said in between laughing at the same time. She just shook her head, and told us "to clean up our mess before bed", meaning cover up all the dye, pick up and random pieces of the bombs on the ground, and get the dye out of our clothes.

Now _this _is a fun day.

**A/N: Lots of A/Ns in this chapter! Whole bunches of randomness, funny Fang one-liners, and one of my fav songs with the funniest bomb making people I know! Review IF YOU DARE! And you should dare, or I will be quite sad…**


End file.
